


Dean's Impala is not his only baby anymore

by draco_sass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Big Brother Jack, Cas's babies skills is very rusty, Daddy Cas, Daddy Dean, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Top Dean, M/M, Other, Uncle Sam Winchester, implied bottom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_sass/pseuds/draco_sass
Summary: set after season13 when Cas is back with the Winchester.Dean have finally confessed to Cas,and are now in an established relationship with the angel.Everything is going great,but then Jack have to screw it up because he really love his Father Castiel and ....nougats.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not seen season13 be alert.this fic will contain some spoilers from s13.read at your own risks :×

Dean feels like he's one of the most luckiest man ever alive right now.After going through the pain ,bitterness and sadness after Cas's temporary death,yet again.He's really thankful and damn happy that Cas is back again,and looking well and healthy,without losing his grace or run with stolen grace which had nearly took the angel to a very painful death's door once.Cas did not look like he had lost his screws and his memories either.Dean really did thanks Chuck in his private prayer for bringing Cas back again safe and healthy.After seeing Cas lifeless body ,lying on the dirt,pale and lifeless,months ago,he did not think he could see Cas ,hurt and in pain ever again.Dean swear he'll go to some church to thank Chuck properly ,for what he had done for him, Cas and even Sam.

Losing Cas months ago had also taught him a very valuable lesson too.He had regrets not telling Cas about his feelings toward the angel,when Cas was still alive.But Cas had been very open about his feelings for him.Dean had known that Cas had loved him even if the angel have not said so directly.Dean was sure even Sam know about it.Cas had always been a transparent shell when it come to his feelings for him.Dean had missed Cas rather painfully.He had always know deep down ,that he did love Cas as much as Cas had love him,but he had shoved that particular knowledge under a tomb of denials. Too afraid of these kind of feelings ,because they will surely turn to weakness,his weakness if he is to accept or acknowledge them.But after losing Cas he had only feels the regrets for being a coward about his feelings .If he had only told Cas about his feelings, it would have make Cas very happy.They would have atleast had the chance to show their loves and be happy together, even if its for a while.He had bitterly regret his choices and had really pray to Chuck to bring the angel back.To give him a second chance so that he could tell Cas how much he really did love the angel.To see those rare and bright smiles on Cas's face due to happiness

Then Cas had come back,and Dean had not wait for even a second to act on those wishes. When they had got to the bunker,he had just grab the angel ,then hug and kiss him, pouring all his feelings and pains into the kiss.And Cas had kiss him back too.Clutching at his jackets,and telling him how scared he had been in the 'empty' because Cas had thought he'll never see him again.Dean had not expressed all of his feelings of lost and pains though.It had never been easy for him to expressed his feelings,especially these feelings for Cas which are so strong,and make him feel like they're burning him from inside.But he's really good at expressing his feelings through actions.So he had pour all of his feelings into his kisses and caresses,when that night he had made love to Cas.That made him sound really sappy,but everything with Cas is sappy for him and shockingly,he did not really mind about it,because Cas had look so happy and content.

"..an? DEAN?! " Sam snaps his fingers in front of Dean's face,annoyed as hell.Dean was supposed to do the researches for their case but his brother had been spacing out,the books he was supposed to do the said researches for informations and clues ,still sits at the table unopened.

"What the hell are you doing Dean? I've been gone for hours,shopping for your stomach and here I'm back and those books have not even been open yet" He was really losing his patient with Dean.Since his brother and Cas had been officially together,they both have been giving him a hard time.Dean's spacing out is nothing though,compared to the traumas,of hearing them going at it like rabbits at night.Dean and Cas are very loud during their alone times.Especially Cas,who surprisingly turn out to be very vocal.Luckily for Jack's   
mind and ears and probably Sam's remaining small part of his trauma less mind,Jack got a room at the far end of the bunker.Nobody really like to explain to a 7 months and 6 days kid about the birds and bees.

"Whoa there Samantha,relax.No need to throw a bitch fit.Cas will be back after a while.He can find the clues and answers with his mojos in a sec,so don't get ya panty in a twist.Did you got the pie,specially from that diner, anyway?" 

Sam was really really annoyed right now.His brother was not only slacking off nowadays, treating Cas like a walking encyclopaedia and him like a maid,but had also got the nerves to ask him to chill down,while cleaning his ears and one of the pie from the shopping bags was already in his brother's greedy mouth.

"Don't tell me to chill Dean!,We've already lost people in this case.We need to find the answers as fast as we can ao that we can solve it quickly."

His brother look at him rolling his eyes,finally putting down the pie,and then proceed to touch the rare,centuries years old books,with his pie covered fingers.Probably just to annoyed him.

"Jerk" 

"Bitch"

"Whatever,just try to find any clues and answers if you can" 

"Yeah Princess Samantha your words is my command"

His brother replied sarcastically,and since he is not childish like his brother,he had just ignored it going to the kitchen to stock the foods up instead

***************  
Cas arrived along with Jack an hour later,silly dogs hats on their heads, which, add with their impassive faces,made them look like some weird pedophiles.Dean cast a very unimpressed look at Cas,who was staring back at him with one of his confused face.

"Uh..Cas.I thought you and Jack went AWOL to teach that kid how to control his mojos But why are you both looking like you have been to Disneyland or some kid's birthday party,where you have to play cats and dogs?? 

Dean was seriously confused.Do they have to don those silly dogs hats to practises their angels mojos or something.

"Oh no Dean,we've not been to any kid birthday ceremony.Jack just wanted to learned about the humans ways,and had suggested we go to the Disneyland palace,to do so." 

What? The two people with the worst social and human skills he had ever known have gone to fucking Disneyland and had come back without getting maw by the cops.Dean was lost.

Okay now Dean is spacing out again.Cas and Jack was still standing there ,now looking even more weird.The dogs hats tongues are lolling about ,due to the air contioner in the room.

"Err Cas? So you went to Disneyland, states away and came back so quick.Did you transport?,I thought you said you're still rusty about it after coming back from the empty."   
Sam asked confused,worried and also quite amused by Cas and Jack dogs hats and mental pictures about their probably out of place ,trip.

"No Sam.Jack transport us to the palace.People had not seen us,if you're worried about that" 

"Okay"   
Sam replied,now really amused at both Cas,Jack,and Dean dumb looking face.

"Stop calling it a palace Cas! By the way since you said you two went there to learn the humans ways etc etc Have you learned anything or not?"   
Dean asked narrowing his eyes at the two angels.He was sure they did not learn anything at all.Maybe they've learned the dumb part of the humans ways.No adults smart enough,would ever wear those silly dumb looking hats,even if their lives depend on it.

"No,we did not.But we have eaten very delicious nougats from that palace outdoors kitchens" Jack replied happily.Cas nodding his head seriously beside him in agreement.And then the nougats kid continued again

"Tomorrow me and Father are planning to go back there for the nougats." Cas nodded again seriously this time too in silent agreement.

Needless to say,Dean have had enough of their silliness.So he's going to set rules about dos and donts right here right now so that the two 'feather babies birds' would not fly from their nest ever again for some fucking nougats!.

"No you won't." Dean said simply looking back at his researches again.He heard Sam making some protest in the background along with Jack.Now he's really annoyed.Seriously his sound minded brother want the two feather birds to fly off to the Disney whatever palace again? By themselves!?

"No Sammy and that's a final No I'm gonna be giving,so drop it.Cas get your ass here,and help me with this enochian crap.And Jack go to your room and read the Bible thingy I gave you,to learn more about the sperm donor you came from and grandpa Chuck." Dean said not looking away from his researches.Seriously he did not want get even more annoyed by looking at their faces.

"But the nougats?" Jack questioned.

Dean is losing his screws right about now.  
" Fuck the nougats! You can get your precious nougats from across the streets too."

"But the nougats from that palace are special." Jack argue

Who the hell taught the kid to be like Sam.It was probably Sam himself.Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever,you still ain't going back.That place is for kids and babies.." 

"Uhh Dean that's a li..." 

"Shut up Sammy.As I said that place is for babies and their parents.so unless you've got your own brats to take along with you,you ain't going.And dont even think about sneaking.Because I sure as hell will know if you do.Now Cas if you would be so kind as to help me here,I'll appreciate it" 

"Of course Dean"   
Cas finally made his way to the table and sat down beside him,getting to work silently.Jack had, had a thoughtful look on his face,then he had gone to his room,still looking rather thoughtful.Well,he's a weird kid.Sam had look at him with his bitch face though,before finally sitting down at the table and concentrating on his laptop.

Dean had not really want to be such a Grinch but both Jack and Cas are not safe from both the angels and demons who are after them.Also what if they got addicted to that place and packed their pillows and blankets to make home by the nougats stands! Dean did not want the angels to get mawed by the cops.He was doing everything for the angels safety only.  
With these thoughts ungrinching him again he finally went back to concentrating on his researches.

********************"*

They have finally taken care of the case tonight.Turn out it was just some witchery mojos again and a bullet to the witch's heart have solved everything.He was tired as hell though,and had decided to hit the sack the moment they reach the bunker.And that's what's he had done.Only to be rudely awoken by Cas,who was looking rather out of sorts for such an impassive looking guy in the middle of the night.

"Uhh,Cas what? Its 4 in the fucking morning?" He snap really annoyed and also a bit worried at Cas outta sorts looking face.

"Dean.There are two babies in your car" Cas answered with a very confused and questioning look.

"Really Cas? Do you mean two more babies like my baby?"   
He question skeptically,looking carefully at Cas Maybe the angel had lose his screws.

"Yes Dean,there's two babies,but they have legs and hands and does not look like your car." Cas replied with a very serious face... 

What?!! Babies? Legs and hands?   
He got up from his bed abruptly,took his gun from under his pillow and made his way toward the garage.Cas silently following him behind.Okay now he can really hear babies babbles from the direction of his car.He walk carefully toward his car,and cautiously open the backseats door,and then point the gun at the two babbling toddlers,demons in disguised probably.

"Okay,games up fuckers.Take out your disguises and tell me what the fuck are ya doing inside my baby."   
The demons keep babbling at him though,all gummy smiles and wide eyes.One of it even grab at his gun and Dean have had enough and had just decided to just pull the triggered,killed these bastards and go back to sleep,when Cas interrupted his casually.

"Dean they're not demons or angels or shape shifters.I can see their souls.They're just human childs Dean" 

Human childs,human child?? Babies! The fuck! 

"How the hell did they get inside?My baby was locked! Most importantly where did they come from?! Cas are you sure they're not some evils lord or princes from hell."

"Yes Dean" Cas replied calm and cool as a cucumber.How could he remain so calm in such situations.Dean himself was internally running around like some headless chicken!.

"Dean,its cold tonight.We should take these children inside" 

"Huh? Oh..okay Cas.ummm you take one and I'll carry the other inside." Dean have to finally force himself to take one of the baby,and panic instantly when he saw Cas lifting the toddler by its two feet

"No Cas! Thats not how you carry a baby.Damn just copy what I'm doing .Got it? 

" Okay Dean" Cas said,thankfully putting the baby down gently and not tossing it.The baby was laughing though,probably having fun from being lifted in the air head down.Fucking weird.Then he took the baby gently and carried it gently in his arm,Cas watching him like a hawk and then copying his movements rather awkwardly.

"Well,baby no1 here look sleepy.Thank God,I did not have to put up with their wailings" He said with a sigh of reliefs ,15 minutes after they've took the brats inside the bunker, sitting in couch,still holding the baby.Cas doing the same with the other.

"This child eyes is closed .I think its sleeping too."   
Cas said looking intently at the baby he was cradling still awkwardly.

"Well then,lets put them in the guest room.We'll tell Sammy and Jack tomorrow.I'm too tired to deal with more shits right now" he said annoyed and yawning widely walking toward the guest room and putting the baby in the bed.Cas did the same.Then he had made a makeshift walls with the pillows to keep the brats from falling off.Having closed the door he finally went back to his bed.Cas following a while later,getting under the covers and snuggling against his shoulders.Guy still did not sleep but he like to keep watch over him,and Dean did not mind if it make the angel happy.He drift off to sleep instantly,tiredness finally taking over.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was sleeping rather peacefully,dreaming about some library and ,ahem,Gabriel as the librarian,when his beautiful dream was abruptly interrupted by loud wails,coming in from the kitchen,downstairs.He shot up abruptly from his bed,grab his gun from under his pillow and quickly made his way toward the kitchen,where the wailings are now getting even more higher.Finger already on the trigger,ready to shoot,at the intruders who were wailing like the damn,he rush in the kitchen.Only to stop in his tracks abruptly by the kitchen's door.There by the dining table,sat Dean who look like he's done with the world holding something squirmy in his arms.Jack was sitting nearby,eating nougats,bought from across the streets,not Disneyland of course.And Cas? He was holding another squirmy thing while praying to chuck,to 'cure the famines of these children'.  
Wait! What?! Children? Are those babies in his brother's and Cas's arms.What the hell is going on? He had only gone to sleep for 6 hours.

 

"Dean ? what's going on here?Where did you get those babies? Don't tell me you mess up with one of your one night stands again?!

He was getting really worried right now.I mean there's babies in the bunker ,and he remember clearly there had been no babies before they all went to sleep last night.Oh my God! Did the witch cursed them or something? And now she's dead,burned.How the hell are they gonna solved this problem then.He was still panicking inside when his brother snapped,glaring at him with his bitch face,'and the I'm so done with you,' looks.

 

" Shaddup Sam!! I don't wanna deal with your wailings.I got these brats to deal with.Now stop being a bitch and get over here and help us.These brats are hungry,but are not eating the foods I've prepared for them.And Mr.Glowing Feather Ass over there, does not know shits about babies" 

His brother bitched, pointing toward Cas who was still praying to the heaven.And Jack? He look even more thoughtful and weird today.The babies are still crying their lungs out,so he had to fix this problem first.Getting them food is a great start.He look at the foods at the tables which Dean had prepared for the babies,and then slap his forehead internally. Seriously how dumb can his brother get?

"Dean the babies are not eating the foods because its not their kinda foods okay"

"Whaddya mean? There's mash vegetables and fruits there.You used to eat the same things when you were a brat" 

Seriously.Dean remembered feeding his brother the same things when he was a toddler.So whats  
the hell is wrong now? Did they update babies foods to another types or something now?

Sam slapped his forehead internally again.Seriously his brother is getting even dumber as he grow older.

"I was more than 3 at that time Dean.These babies looks about only months older.Probably 7 months old.They can't eat solid foods yet.Uggh whatever,I don't have time right now.Poor kids look so hungry.I'm going for a quick run to store for babies foods and basic supplies.Just.. just try to calm them down! Rock them gently or something"

He did not wait for an answer,but had simply grab his wallet from the research table ,donned his shoes and then quickly climbed the stairs toward the entrance.

*******************  
Its has already been 20 minutes since Sam was gone,and his brother have not returned yet.The store was only blocks away! The babies have stop wailing because Jack have got a mind enough to don his silly dogs hat again to entertain them,which actually mean s him standing over the babies,looking weird as fuck.Dean had feel really bad for the brats though.Cas had been the same.Now no longer praying but looking at the baby in his arms with a sad frown.Dean was about to bitch when he heard Sam unmistakable footsteps on the stairs and heading toward the kitchen.Dean heave a huge sigh of relief and Cas beside him look equally relief too when Sam finally burrst into the kitchen.His brother had then proceed to just rush toward the kitchen,boiled some water and took out two babies bottles from the shopping bags,sanitized them with the hot water and then took out a tin of formula from another bag and measure it carefully,then pour some into the bottles,follow by the hot water.Then he had pour drops of the formulas in his wrist, to check for the temperatures probably.And finally,his brother had rush toward him and Cas,giving them a bottle each.Dean did not need to be told, he had put the soft suckle part of the bottle on the brat's mouth. Cas who was studying his movements like a hawk had proceed to do the same for the baby in his arm.

"Thanks Sammy." 

Dean thanks his brother genuinely. He would have lose his mind if his brother had not been there.The babies who are still sucking at their bottles are looking sleepy right now.Thank God for that,because he was really hungry himself.

"So Dean? Where did they come from? The babies I mean? We did not mess up yesterday did we?

" I don't fucking know Sam.I just found these brats inside the baby.Cas said they're normal kids.No demon angels or shape shifters.And I don't fucking know where they come from" 

"Maybe the witch cursed us,before we took her down"

"No Sam.I had not sense any curses yesterday and today .But I do sensed from these children,that they're somebody wish" Cas interrupted with a thoughtful look on his face

"Whaddya mean Cas? Are you saying that these brats are here because someone wish for them?" 

"Yes Dean" 

Damn Cas sure look very calm about this.Meanwhile his brother look like he's on the verge of breaking down.

"Okay Cas so they're here coz someone wish for them,which is still hard to believe. But why are they here? Did any of you wish to have kids?Dean?," 

"Why the hell are you asking me?! As if I'd wish for some brats,after putting up with your whining,wailings,complaining shits years ago" Dean said rather annoyed ,rolling his eyes at his brother.

"You don't have to be such a jerk Dean" He snap at Dean a bit put out by his jerk of a brother

"Whatever.And since nobody from among us seem to have wished for these brats, I think we should probably put this brats up on the lost and found section in the newspapers, for whoever wish for these brats to find them"

"But Dean, I sensed that these children belong here with us" Cas said, with a deep frown on his face.

"Well then you sensed wrong Cas.They can't stay here with us.Demons and angels are on that nougats kid's tail ,and even yours.We'll take them to the cops tomorrow and make up some lies,about where they came from.The cops will then take care of everything" 

"But Dean I don't think that's a good idea.What if nobody claimed these children? Cas questioned, looking rather worried right now.

" Then they will end up in some orphanage" Dean replied trying very hard to ignore the guilt in his chest.

"But Dean,we cou.." 

"No Cas! We can't keep them.We're hunters not babysitters.And we have alot of fuckers who would love to carved our bodies up after killing us and then these brats too for revenge or to lured us.No Cas! Its final! They're leaving tomorrow" 

Sam was surprised.His brother have never lost himself this bad before.He did not have much time to think,because Dean had then,suddenly dumped, the now sleeping baby in his arms.His brother had then stomped up the stairs,slam the door,and drive off to calm himself probably.He cast a sympathetic look at Cas and was really sorry for him.Cas look kinda sad,frowning while staring at the sleeping baby intently and rocking it gently in his arms.Jack look kinda guilty though.Well that's suspicious.Then he cast a look, a proper look at the baby and then his suspicions level have gone up even a notch higher.The sleeping baby in his arms,look just like Cas.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was feeling like shit. After he had calm down,and driving back to the bunker,he had feel really ashamed for acting like that in front of his brother and Jack.He should not have snap at Cas like that. Because of his own fears and insecurities ,he had once again acted like a jerk toward Cas.Dean wondered,why someone so kind hearted and loyal like Cas would ever want to be with someone like him.Sam was always right.He was a jerk.He stop the impala at the side of the road,and decide not to go back to the bunker tonight,out of shame,but then his phone rang.It was Cas.Dean was sure Cas had call because the angel was worried about him,the jerk.And that made him feel even more shitty.He picked up the call,not wanting to be more of a jerk to Cas by ignoring it.

"Uhh..hey Cas? He replied lamely.

 

" Hello Dean.Are you alright?" 

Just like he had thought the angel had been worried about him.Dean swallowed the lump in his throat,before answering again.

"Uhh,yeah Cas I'm alright.I just went off for a lilltle ride to blow some steams off.Uhh I'm on my way back,so don't worry buddy" He answered.trying to put Cas's worries at ease.

"I don't get your reference,Dean.But I'm glad you're alright.I was just worried because you have been gone for a long time.And its quite late now" Cas replied,worries clear in his voice,and Dean felt really quilty for being the reason of it all.

"Sorry 'bout that Cas.I'm okay so don't worry buddy.I'll be back in 15 mins.Bye Cas" 

"Okay Dean" And then the line goes dead.Dean threw his phone at the passenger's seat,then turn the car engine on.Driving back to the bunker,he had decided to asked for forgiveness,the moment he see the angel. 

*************************  
Dean arrived at the bunker 20 minutes later.Sam was still awake,sitting at the nearby couch,fiddling with his laptop.But quickly put it down and made his way toward him,the moment his brother saw him,down the stairs.

"Dean you're back? 

Dean rub his face,tired and still feeling like shit.He did not want to deal with his brother's lecture right now.

" Okay Sammy I know I've been a jerk,but can you give me the lecture tomorrow.Look man,I just want to apologize to Cas now ,before my 'jerk level' rise up again" He said looking tiredly at his brother.

"Dean I was not going to give you a lecture.I have something important to tell you" His brother replied , following him toward his bedroom.

"Sammy, look man.I'm too tired today,I just need to find Cas.So can we have that important talk tomorrow?.Please man" He pleaded to his brother,too tired to care.His brother cast a worried look at him,before finally nodding his head and then heading off toward his own bedroom.His brother may be annoying but he's the one who understand him the most apart from Cas.

 

He open the door to his bedroom,expecting to find Cas there,sitting at the end of the bed like some statue,but only emptiness greet him when he'd finally opened the door. Dean did not need to think twice,before he made his way toward the quest room.Sure enough,Cas was there.Sitting stiffly at the bed,and watching intently at the sleeping brats..The angel did not even heard him come in.

"Hey Cas" He said dumbly.Suddenly at lost for what to say.It got the angel's attention though.

"Oh hello Dean.You're back? I did not hear you come in."

 

Cas said with his confused look as always.Dean find it quite endearing.Cas is just like those toddlers besides him most of the time.He thought affectionately.  
But this is not the time for those sappy thoughts.He had come here to apologize.

"Uhh,listen Cas.I'm sorry for yelling at you man,and for taking off like that.I was just in too much panic about this whole situation" he said,pointing at the two sleeping babies at the bed,thumbs in their mouth.Brats are cute,Dean had admit it to himself.

"It's okay Dean.Its was my mistake too.I should not have argue with you and try to make you keep these children against your wills.I apologize for it Dean" Cas said,looking at him directly in the eyes.Dean once again feel like the biggest jerk in the world.Cas was not even in the wrong to be honest.But he had still apologized.Dean felt the guilts stabbing at his chest.

"No Cas,you don't need to apologize for anything okay.I was the one acting like a jerk man.I should have listen to you first before acting like an asshole.So don't apologize buddy,got it" He argue, smiling at the angel to  
clear the air.

"If you say so Dean"

Cas said smiling at him softly.Then they sat together in silence,both turning their gazes toward the sleeping babies.Dean had to admit that he was feeling quite content , sitting here with Cas and watching over the brats.Cas had said that,he had sensed that the kids belong here,with them.What the hell does that mean? 

"Uh Cas,what did you mean when you said that the brats belong here,with us,earlier?" He questioned after failing to get a clue from his own head.

"These children,Dean,I sensed that they want to be with us.They were crying when I first found them.But they stopped,the moment they saw me.I had then sensed their happiness.And even more so when they had seen you.They feel safe with us Dean" Cas replied now looking at the babies with a small affectionate smile.

Dean was gobsmacked after hearing Cas's explanation. Does it mean that someone among them had actually wish for these kids.Did Cas unconsciouly wish to have kids? What if it had been himself.Maybe he had lost himself in the heat of the moments,too happy with Cas and had unconsciously wish to have kids,a family with Cas.Because thinking about that now,deep down he admit, he had always wanted to have his own brats and a family to come home to.And being with Cas had made him so happy and content,but sometimes it had made him ache for something more.Oh shit!

"Dean? Are you alright" Cas asked worriedly,bringing him out of his thoughts.He look at Cas, the babies on the bed, then finally made up his mind.

"Cas..we're keeping them" 

******************* 

Sam had been up early today,already at the kitchen preparing breakfasts and the formulas for the babies.His brother,even Cas and the babies has not made an appearance yet.Dean was still sleeping probably.His brother had looked so beat last night.Jack arrived at the kitchen then.Sam smiled at him,mumbling a good morning.Jack nodded his head and then smiling widely when he saw nougats on the table.Sam thought that apart from the baby ,Jack had an uncanny resemblance to Cas too.It was quite cute.I mean Cas is like a puppy sometimes and Jack seemed to be copying Cas mannerism in that department too. 

"So you really love nougats huh?" He asked trying to make some conversations with Jack.

"Yes,they make me very happy" Jack replied mouth full of nougats ,accompanied by a wide bright smile.

Sam laughed.Well at least Jack got Cas's personality instead of Lucifer. He did not think he could deal with another sassy psycho Lucifer in his life ever again .

His brother and Cas,each carrying a baby in their arms,made an appearance then.They both look happy which is great,because Sam could not deal with any more dramas and tensions between the two.

",Morning Sammy,Jack" His brother greeted followed by a wide yawn.The babies were blabbling happily, squirming around in their badly done cocoons.His brother's works, no questions about it. 

"Good morning,Dean,Cas" he replied while flipping the pancakes.

"Good morning,Sam,Jack" Cas greeted brightly.

Cas sure look very happy today.Look likes he's glowing too,not the angelic kind of glow by the way.

"Uhh you guys look like you've just won the lottery or something,today.What's the deal?" He questioned glancing at Cas and Dean 

"Yes Father,you are looking quite happy and content this day." Jack add in,with a small smile at Cas.

"I am quite happy today ,Thank you Jack" Cas said brightly,nodding at Jack" 

"Okay Dean,just spills the beans.What's going on?" He asked impatiently, needing to hear the answers quickly.His brother had smiled at Cas and then look at him with determination on his face and then answered confidently

" We're keeping these brats Sammy

*******************

"No Cas! Don't touch it.Man this is fucking gross.! Uhh..stop squirming around you brat! 

Dean's voice carried in through the whole bunker.Outside too probably.Sam look at the 'two new fathers' trying to change the babies soiled nappies,and could already feel the migraines making its way toward him.Seriously?! Dean was not even doing anything,but had looked at the soiled nappy and had rant and complained, while covering his nose.Dean had been the one taking care of him when he was young,so what's so hard about changing nappies now.Besides they had encountered so many grosser things than soiled nappies during their hunts!

Cas? God help him,is even ten times much worst than his brother.The angel had actually grab the soiled nappy in his hand,poops and all! And then had used so many powder on the baby.The baby did not look like a baby anymore,but is now looking like some pincushion.  
He will go mad if he won't help them.Seriously? 

" Dean,Cas stop it man.You both are giving me migraine here" he said while making his way toward the two men.His brother was about to make some sarcastic comment about that,but he did not want to deal with his brother sarcasm skills right now.

"Uhh,just move.I'll do it.Cas just copy what I'm doing okay?" Dean did not seem to want handled any nappies,but Cas look willing,so he'll teach Cas how to do it instead.

"Okay Sam" Cas replied already watching him like a hawk.  
His brother had already move to sit by the couch,snatched the remote from Jack's hand,and is flipping through the TV channels now.Fucking jerk,did not even thank him.Whatever,at least Cas had look at him with gratefulness.Also thankfully the babies were both boys.He probably would not know how to deal with girls.  
He had teach Cas the whole changing and powdering,nappies process,and Cas had learn it surprisingly quick. The baby look like he's in love with Cas too.They then make their way toward the couch and plop down on one,cradling the babies each.The babies are surprisingly well behaved and had gone right to sleep,after sometimes without any wailings.  
By the way he remember the important talk he had want to discuss with his brother last night.Better do it now.

"Dean? Can we have that important talk now?" He said looking at his brother,who was rewatching Dr.Sexy again.Seriously? He rolled his eyes mentally.

"Yeah I guess so.So go on man,what do wanna talk about" 

His brother replied not looking away from the TV screen

"I want to talk about these babies Dean" 

His brother turned toward him and raised his eyebrow.Remote throwned on the couch,quickly grabbed by Jack ,who was now fipping the channels till he reach,the Disney one.Seriously,Sam is so done with the weirdness around here.

"These babies Dean,uh..do you think its yours and Cas?" 

"Sammy if you had not noticed,we're both male.Male don't have babies,female does.God I should have teach you about the birds and bees years ago" Dean replied now making grabby hands toward the baby in his arms

"That's not what I mean you jerk! I mean these babies,could it be,that someone give it for you two.Like God's blessing or something" he replied questioning even his own words because let's face it, the 'wishing and getting babies' is still unbelievable.Kids don't just appear like that.The stork is not real!! 

"I mean they could have been send for you two Dean.I mean they kinda look like you and Cas" he said still confused about it all too

"Haha Sammy nice try.But these brats look nothing like me and Cas" 

Okay his brother has not only become dumb with age,but apparently blind too.

"They do Dean! I mean look at this one.It look just like Cas.even the hair colour and texture are same with Cas" he argue his case again.His brother was now peering at said baby,frowns and narrow eyes etched on his face 

"And the one with Cas,look just like you.Freckles and all man.I tell you ,these two are probably your kids,even if you two did not do anything to create them.I mean technically" 

"Sam is right Dean.I had noticed since I found them,that these children bear our resemblances" Cas said looking at his brother,with a thoughtful looks on his face.

"Okay God,fine! Brats looks like us.so whats the point? We've already decide to keep them" Dean replied rubbing at his face,with a long suffering sigh.

"Dean you don't get it do you.These babies are your and Cas,unaturally but still your kids Dean.Your family now." He said looking at his brother skeptically.He was not sure how his brother would react to all that.Dean had remain silent as expected,but his brother had finally spoke after some tense moment ,to Cas 

"Cas are you happy about this.They might be really our kids"   
His brother questioned Cas,with nervous looks.But Cas has then smile at his brother,brightly.And after casting soft glances at the two babies,Cas had replied ,still smiling brightly ,easing Dean's nervousness instantly.

"Yes Dean.They make me very happy"

And his brother,could not help laughing at Cas's answer of course.Even Jack had look up from the TV screen and had smiled at Cas,with familial affections.Well at least everything turn out okay.


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later:   
“Say Dean,D-e-a-n.Come on Danny,say Dean.Don’t let a handsome man like me down” 

Dean said pleading at the mini Cas clone,leaning down and peering at the baby,who was blabbing nonsense,while making grabby chubbies hands toward his face.

“Dean,seriously.I already told you Danny is only probably 9months old.He’s too young to be able to talk”   
His brother said,not even looking from his laptop screen.Of course Sam have told him about it,but there’s no harm in trying.Beside he’s pretty jealous when his mini clone,who seem to love Cas more than anybody else,have happily but stumblingly called Cas ‘Ba' this morning,when Cas was changing the baby nappy.I mean it’s a far cry from ‘Cas' but Ba is much better than nothing.Well there’s no helping it.Besides he’s very happy just by having these brats around.

It had not been easy.They still hunts,princes of hell,and angels are still on Jack’s and Cas's tails.But they had survived so far ,and they will continued to do so.He’ll make sure of that.Besides Cas,Sam and even Jack seem to be more happier with the kids around.They had to switch their hunting routine though.Usually Cas and Sam would babysit. Cas was chosen because he wanted to learn from Sam how to take care of babies.So that leave him and Jack for hunting.Kid learn fast,Dean had to admit.He like the kid even more now.

They had named the babies too of course. The Cas clone is Daniel,and his mini clone is Emmanuel.Danny and Nuel for short.They had tried calling Emmanuel ,Manny but it got too confusing with Danny so they’ve start calling Emmanuel,Nuel,which is weird,but hey at least,there’s no more Dama Mada, to make them feel stupid,coz they’re adult stumbling around names like 5 yrs olds.

He had gone baby shopping more than once with Cas and he had to admit,he never thought,shopping for babies could be fun.They’ve bought enough necessary things for the babies,diapers, clothes,foods,soft toys and a crib,which had found it’s way in his bedroom because Cas had said that the babies feel safe being near them.

His brother have start spoiling the kids like the sappy nerdy uncle that he is though.Now the babies,especially Danny, have started acting like a brat.Refusing to sleep in the crib,refuse to wear diapers,and would wails like the damns,when the 3 of them would not hold him during breakfasts. Nuel is very well behaved though.Due to Cas's influences for sure.It was weird seeing a mini Cas being a brat and a mini Dean being an angel,but he can’t say he don’t love it.

“Dean?”

Cas interrupted his musings.The angel carrying sleeping Nuel made his way toward the crib, gently put the baby inside,and covered the sleeping baby with soft woolen blankets.Then Cas looked at him with disapproval.

“Dean.Why is Daniel still awake? I thought you said you would put him to sleep?” Cas said,casting a hard look in his direction.

“Well Cas,you know Danny don’t wanna sleep in the crib,and..” 

Dean said nervously. Damn! Cas sure is scary when it comes to the brats.

“That’s not it Cas.Dean had been keeping Danny awake,because my genius brother here thought,he could teach 9months old baby how to talk”   
Sam Interrupted his lies.He shoot a glare at his brother.Bitch.

Cas was now staring at him with those “I’m an angel of the lord,don’t fuck with me” look.Dean was really scared for his life.But Cas had just took the babbling baby out from the crib and put Danny on the bed instead.The angel then laid himself next to the baby, trying to get the brat to sleep.No! Whenever the baby sleep on the bed,it mean the guest room’s bed for him.

“ uhh,hey Cas,I could give it another try to get Danny to sleep in here man” he said,or more like plead,patting the crib softy.

“That’s not necessary Dean”   
Cas said coldy,not even looking at him.Dammit! Why did he leave Cas with Sam together for those 2months,?!.Now it seem Cas have contracted the “ bitchiness” from his brother,too.Said brother was trying very hard not to laugh but failed.Bitch. 

“Why the hell are you still here Sammy? You wanna sleep in the crib tonight?” He said, very pleased to see his brother choked and glared in his direction,from the laptop. 

“Haha very funny Dean.I’m still here,because Cas wanna know more about the babies diets.They’re already 9 months,and it say here,babies that old can eat solid foods” his brother said,pointing at his laptop. Cas had look away from Danny and had nodded his head in confirmation. Oh well,then he’s glad he got the guest room tonight.Dont get him wrong,he love the kids,and wanna know what they eat and shits,but Cas and Sam are more fit for that,not him. Beside he already know enough about babies cares,having taken care of Sam before.

“Okay dudes.You two mommies can discuss your babies foods thingy.I’m gonna hit the sack early tonight.Night Sam ,Cas” He did not leave without planting affectionate kisses on Nuel and Danny chubbies cheeks and a hot kiss on Cas's lips, just to annoyed Sam.Which works every time. 

“You’re such a jerk Dean.Atleast keep the guns in your pants,while I’m still here” 

Sam bitched,looking at him with an annoyed glare,neck and ears red,with embarrassment.That’s what he get for being such a smartass. 

“Oh Sammy,are you jealous? Well its not my fault you don’t get any.You’re the one acting like a loyal wife,waiting for that feather ass shorty,who’s upstairs, getting grounded by Chuck” He said smirking at his brother,already at the door,and closing it,but not without hearing Sam,calling him a jerk as expected.   
*******************"*""  
“Dean..?Dean?” 

What?Who the hell? Its 5 in the fucking morning! 

“Dean?” 

Uh its Cas.What the hell does he want at 5 in the morning?! 

“Cas! What the hell man?”

He snapped.He’s not a morning person.But his annoyances,had quickly turn to worries,when he saw how worried the angel looks 

“Cas,what happen. Its not the apocalypse again,is it?” 

“No Dean its not the apocalypse.Daniel had been crying after you left and his body is hot.Sam told me that,human body turn very hot when they’re sick.I think Daniel is sick Dean” 

Cas said all of this in one go.Guy look so worried,and was looking at him with wide eyes. Danny is sick? But the baby had been okay when he had left him with Cas hours ago.Did he contracted some cold or something.Damn he does not feel good about this at all. 

“Cas I’m gonna check on Danny.Can you go get Sammy?” 

“Dean,Daniel will be okay right?” 

Cas questioned worriedly.Dean have never seen the angel look so worried before.Cas must be panicking inside. 

“Yeah Cas.So don’t worry man,its just some normal cold probably. Human get them all the time.Just get Sam okay?He know more about the medical fields jumbos,so..” he said,trying to ease Cas's worries even though he really don’t have any good feelings about this whole thing himself.What the fuck is going on? 

Cas had nodded and then went off toward Sam’s room,while he made his way quickly toward his bedroom. 

Danny was lying on the bed,whimpering pathetically,and he had waste no time,in picking the baby up and trying to soothed him gently.Holy fuck! The baby is burning. 

“Dean,what happen? Cas told me..” 

“Sammy get the car ready. We’re going to the hospital!” he said trying to bundle the baby up in soft baby blankets.What the fuck? His brother have not even move yet! 

“Why the fuck are you still here.I said go start the damn car! Cas? Stay here and watch after Nuel,we’ll be back” he said already rushing toward the door 

“Dean.Dean what’s wrong with Daniel? Dean?”  
Cas questioned following him to the door.Dean feel really bad for the angel.Cas look downright panicky now. 

“Its just a bad fever or something Cas.Don’t worry.” He tried to assured the angel,which definitely did not work. 

“Then I can cure him Dean” Cas said looking at him pleadingly. 

“But Cas you said you can’t use your power well,since you’re back from the empty.Don’t worry man,we’ll get something from the doctors,and be back in a flash” 

This time he did not wait for any reply.He had given a quick assurance kiss to Cas and quickly left,running toward the car.His brother looking at him both worriedly and sympathetically.They reached the hospital in half an hour.The nurse have rush Danny to the emergency room.Then he was left to wait with Sam in the hallways.He had never felt such desperation in his life like he’s feeling right now.  
Desperately praying to Chuck to keep Danny safe.Sam have patted him comfortingly on the shoulder more than once. Dean had feel bad and have tried to apologize for snapping at him earlier. But his brother had just shake it off.Dean have never felt so grateful to have his brother in his life. 

More than hour later,the door to the emergency room opened,and the nurses make their way out murmuring to themselves about Danny’s condition no doubt.The doctor finally made his way out too,and Dean was fast on his heels,wanting to know what’s wrong with Danny. 

“We still don’t know what’s wrong with your baby,and we’ve never encountered something like this before” the doctor said looking both worried and confused as hell.What the hell is wrong? Seriously? 

“What do you mean you don’t know,you’re a freaking doctor!” he snap,his worries driving him mad. 

“Dean!” His brother said disapprovingly. 

“I’m sorry for this doctor,but my brother is just too worried”He heard Sam apologized. 

“I don’t mind Mr.Winchester.I understand your brother’s frustration. I’m a father too.” The doctor said with a smile. 

“Thank you doctor Can you please,uhhh, elaborate what’s wrong with the baby” Sam questioned again. 

“We don’t know what’s wrong with the baby.But during the examination, we found that the baby’s energy is dropping fast without any explanation for it.we’ve tried drips,medicines, vitamins shots but it does not work.We’re hoping to find out more tomorrow.I’m sorry” the doctor said sympathetically.

Sam had thanks the doctor again but Dean can’t even answered though.He’s gone numb.Danny? His kid? Will he lost Danny like he'd lost so many of his love ones before,too?


	5. Chapter 5

Jack does not know why his father was looking so restless after Dean and Sam have left,to take his brother to the hospital.He had read from the books that Sam had lends to him,that human got sick all the time.And the magic medicine would cure them.So why was his father so restless and worried?

"Father, do you think Daniel will die too?Like mom?"  
He asked ,really wanting to know.Why does human die,if the medicines on the books ,said it can cure humans sicknesses.

"No.Dean would not let that happen. My father could not be that cruel,to take away our happiness....Dean's happiness after how much Dean had sacrifices and lost,to save this world.Which is my father's creation" 

" Okay father.But why are you so restless.Is it because you have doubts?"

"Yes.I do have my doubts.I do not know what my father is planning now.I'm afraid my father's plans would mean taking Daniel away from us.And although I do know my father's plan is for the goods. But I love Daniel and Emmanuel like I love you ,Dean and Sam.I would not want to lose any of you,even for my father's plans"

"I do not want to lose Daniel too.He's my little brother,right father?.Sam said so"

He really did not want to lose any of his brothers.They make him happy.He felt happy when Danny and Emmanuel smiles at him,or grab his fingers.He like holding his brothers too,they're always warm.He did not want to lost his brothers.He will feel lonely without them.

"Yes Jack.You have called me father,and I have care and love for you as my fledging.I have felt the profound bond with you,since i had first laid hand on you,while you were still in your mother's womb.Daniel and Emmanuel are my fledgings too.So that would make you their brother " 

His father said,smiling at him for the first time that night.He was happy hearing these words from his father.He had read that human have people that care and love for them,called family.And even though he does not really understand about the sentiments of it all.But he really do love his father,his brothers and even Sam and Dean.They're the only people he have now.Lucifer does not care for him except his powers,Sam told him and he believe Sam was right.And his mother is dead.

"Thank you father.I will pray to grandpa Chuck to keep Daniel safe" 

He said happily.He had read from the Bible,that grandpa Chuck is powerful.He can grant your wish,if you pray to him.Father is looking at him in surprised though.Did he say something wrong? 

"Jack.You pray to my father?"

His father asked,looking at him softly,not looking surprised anymore.His father is very beautiful when he smile.Jack can see his father's wings fluttered,whenever his father is happy.They're really beautiful,just like his father.He hoped his wings would be as beautiful as his father's toi

"Yes father.I pray to grandpa Chuck.The Bible said that grandpa Chuck grant all our wishes if we asked him to" 

Father is smiling and looking very amused, shaking his head .Did the Bible lie? 

" No Jack.My father does not grant all our wishes.He only grant wishes,which is good for us.Wishes that will cause no harms to others.Wishes that is for the good of all.My father knows everything,what we need,what we lacks,what caused harm to us.So most of the times he would not grant our wishes,for they will contradict his plans for us.But he always hear our prayers and would only give us strength for our spirits not grant our wishes"

That could not be true.Because grandpa Chuck did grant his wish. 

"But father.Grandpa did grant my wish before" 

His father was looking at him with confusion now.Jack does not understand what is so confusing about it.Grandpa Chuck did really grant his wish .He know it.

"What do you mean Jack.Did Dean lie to you about my father granting your wish? 

" No father Dean had not lied to me.My wish is for my brothers,Daniel and Emmanuel to be here,and now they're really here.So grandpa Chuck did grant my wish father"

Somehow he does not feel good about this.His father was staring at him with confusion and disbelieve.Did he do something wrong.Was he not supposed to wish for his brothers to be here? 

" Jack,what have you done? This..." 

His father's answer was cut off,by his little brother sudden cry.Emmanuel was crying ,and clutching the blankets in his fingers,and looking like he's in pain. Father had picked his brother up and had rushed in to grab the phone,eyes wide and Jack can see his father fingers trembling..What is wrong?

****************************

It had been more than hour after the doctor have left.Danny have been moved to the baby's ward.Still unconscious,and not moving at all.Dean look like a walking dead man.Sitting beside Danny's little bed in the cold plastic chair.Sam could do nothing but just watch at his brother in sympathy.He was not feeling good himself too.Danny is his nephew,his family.And he really love the kids.

He had tried to send Dean home,and had only been unsuccessful so far.His brother have sit there like a stone for an hour or so.He's worried not only about Danny,but his brother,and Cas too.Cas! They had not even call the angel since they got here.He took his for phone out from his jacket's pocket,and was about to dial Cas's number,when his brother phone rang suddenly.His brother picked it up,eyes still far away and then jumped from the chair abruptly

" What do you mean!? No I'll be there! I said no Cas! I'll be there,just fucking wait!" 

His brother end the call abruptly.And stood up so suddenly,the phone fell on the floor.His brother did not even pick it up.But had outrightly run for the door,looking like a mad man.What the hell is going on?!

"Dean what..." 

"I don't have time Sammy.Just stay here and watch after Danny" 

His brother said,rushing toward the door.

" But Dean..."  
He wanted to know what's going on but his brother was already out of the door.Did something happen to Cas,Jack,Emmanuel? Shit!  
He dialled Cas's number quickly,waiting for Cas to pick up.He's not feeling good about any of this.His anxieties spiked even more,when minutes passed by and Cas had not picked up his call.He was just about to rush after Dean,too when Cas finally picked up his call.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Cas its me.What happen? Is everybody okay?"

"No Sam.Emmanuel is crying and look like he is in a lot of pain.I do not know what to do and i am afraid Sam" 

What?! What the hell is going on? First its Danny now,Emmanuel too.

"Don't worry Cas.Dean will be there.Just.just wait man.Everything will be okay" 

He said trying to reassure Cas but somehow,it did not even reassure himself.He does not think the babies are suffering from human illness.No its something worst.The doctor doesnt have any ideas whats wrong with Danny.And now Emmanuel?.

 

He could hear Emmanuel's painful cries in the background , before Cas end the call.The baby must be in a lot of pain.His heart squeezed painfully.Why is this happening? Why does Danny and Emmanuel have to suffers? They're just innocent babies 

"Please Chuck wherever you are just help us.You have to.We have lost everything already.Not this too."

He prayed desperately,hoping that Chuck will hear him this time.

***************************

It has been an hour since Dean has left.Dean or Cas have not called him.Danny was still unconscious. The baby have not even move an inch.Its does not feel normal to see an active and happy baby like Danny lying so still,as if he's..? No! He should not think like that.Danny and Nuel will okay.They have to be.

20 minutes later,Dean burst through the door.Jack following confusingly behind.

"Sam I need you to fucking help with the paper works, downstairs with the receptionist. They can't wheel Nuel in without those fucking paper works.I'm gonna be in the emergency room with Cas and Nuel.Jack gonna watch after Danny till you'll be back.Please man be quick"

His brother said ,panicking,ordering and pleading at the same time.Dean never act like this,except when he's really desperate.His brother had not even wait for his reply,but had just rush in to check on Danny.Hopeful face turn to despair,when his brother saw Danny still unmoving little body.Sam look at his brother sadly.Why does his brother have to suffer like this.Dean might act like a happiest,unbothered person in the world but deep inside,he's broken.Dean had been suffering since he was young.Sam had got Jess, and even a chance to go to college.But not Dean.Dean had sacrifices so much for everybody,for this world.So why can't he get this little happiness ,for once.As a reward for all the sacrifices his brother have made? Maybe Dean was right.Chuck never really did give a fuck about them. 

After he had done with the paper works,he had gone to the emergency room where Nuel was in.To be there for his brother and Cas.But Dean had send him off,to watch after Danny.Cas had look so bad.He had never seen the angel look like that,apart from that time when Dean had died.Cas was sitting stiffly beside Dean,watching the emergency door without moving his gaze away even once.Cas does not look like he'd seen or him come and go either.Cas really did shared a profound bond with the babies.The angel seem to understand and share inhuman bonds,that human cant understand with the babies.He does not think Cas will be the same ever again,if they somehow lost Danny and Nuel. Sam was making his way back to Nuel's room,when a body suddenly collided with him in the hallway.Sam did not even have time to apologized,or more like the person did not even apologized to him,because the person had already rushed toward the emergency room..He turn back to get a proper look at the person,but the person was already at the emergency room's door.So a doctor then,judging by the standard doctor's white coat the person was donning.Look like a male too,shorter than him.Damn for such tiny looking guy,guy sure pack a punch.Because his shoulder is throbbing rather painfully,from where the person had bumped.That inhuman strength? It could not be normal.The only human with that kind of inhuman strenght he had encountered is Cas and...Angels..And the guy is already inside the emergency room,where Nuel was in.Oh shit!


	6. Chapter 6

His suspicions level is on high alert,when the new doctor who had just arrived had send all the doctors and nurses out from the emergency room where Nuel was in,but had let Cas inside.As long he remembered,about the hospitals rules and shits no relatives are allowed inside,while the people in whites do their jobs.

Shit! He had not even brought any guns,knives or any kind of weapons with him in his haste and panic.But Cas was inside with Nuel too,so he feel a bit relief by that,but he's still standing close to the door,just in case.

Then he saw his brother's huge form,running toward him,shouting about something in panic.What the hell..Is something wrong with Danny?!

"Dean,shit! He's an angel!"

He heard Sam,loud and clear now.What the fuck? Angel? What the hell is his brother talking about?

Oh shit! The doctor?Angel? Fuck!  
Sam had already run full force toward the door,and had knocked it down with one kick.Dean charged forward too,ready to use his fists without any weapons.He stopped dead in his track though and nearly bumped with his brother who had also stop in the middle of the room.

There beside the bed,where Nuel lay unconscious, Cas and the other angel were hugging. Cas seemed to have come out of his daze,and look kinda relieved.What the hell.Sam had looked at him in confusion too.

"Cas what the hell? Do you know that guy?"  
He questioned.Seriously what the hell is going on?  
Cas and the guy had broke their sappy hugging moment and now, are both looking toward him and Sam like everything is peachy in the world.

"Yes Dean.This is my brother Elistiel.Stationed on earth to look after children"  
Cas said looking relieved from all the shits,that had happen today.Does it mean that ,the guy Elistiel can cure Danny and Nuel? 

"So,you're an angel, that babysit kids and you're here to cure our babies with your angelic powers?"

He asked,looking directly at the other angel,who was even more impassive looking than Cas

"No.I can't just cure anybody's sickness with my angelic powers like you put it Winchester. We have rules and limits.But I'm here for Castiel,because i know my brother love those children.I will try my best to find out the reasons and cure for their suffering.In fact i would like it if you bring,the other child in here too.I need to examine their souls"

The angel said,impassive as ever.Do these guys even have emotions at all? But despite his mistrusts towards the guy and all angels, he can't stop feeling a bit of relief,by the fact that the angel was here. Angel doctor,is the best bet,for curing Danny and Nuel,more than the humans doctor right now

"Sam.Can you bring Danny here.Bring Jack along too.I don't want the kid to go roaming round the hospital alone"

" I got it Dean.Just keep an eye on him.I don't trust him yet"  
His brother said,casting suspicious looks at the doctor,who was talking inanimatedly with Cas now.The angels must have share a really close bonds,to be acting like that.Sam had left quickly trying to close the destroyed door as much as it can be closed.  
He himself had made his way toward Nuel's unconscious form.Shit! His kid.He can't even look at the baby.Its too painful.He remembered, trying hard not to let himself cry,while hearing the baby screams in pain hours ago.

Chuck,why the fuck are you doing this? Do you hear me?!Maybe not.Maybe you're busy writing your shitty stories about our shitty life, than helping us.

He thought bitterly.He's not wrong anyway was he.?Chuck flying off with Amara for sweet family times while leaving them all here to deal with the shits.But why his kids? They're just babies for fuck sakes!

"Dean? Its okay.Its going to be alright Dean"  
Cas said softly,trying to reassure him,but failed miserably.The angel's blue eyes are not the beautiful blue anymore.They look lifeless and stormy,even the blues seemed to have turn gray.  
He did not have any answers left this time,no fake assurances.So he had just hug the angel tight in his arms.God,if he lost the babies he know he will lost Cas too.He just hope Chuck will hear him this time,and save his kids and Cas from falling into despairs.

Sam arrived 3 minutes later,carrying Danny in his arms,Jack in towed.His brother had put the baby beside Nuel and back off to stand beside Jack.Elistiel had cast one impassive look at Jack and then had moved toward the bed to put his hands ,one in each of the babies chests.  
Dean can feel the anxiety,tensions and fears in the room.Cas was clutching at his hand,and Sam and even Jack was looking as if somebody had just killed a puppy.

Elistiel's face have change from his impassive one,to a confused,then defeated one.The angel had then removed his hands from the babies chests and then looked at Cas in sympathy.What the hell?

"I'm sorry Castiel.But these babies can't be helped." 

The angel doctor said,moving toward him and Cas.Cas looked like a statue now,this time like a real one.The grips he had on his hand is becoming painful too .He heard his brother gasp,and Jack casting deep confused looks at Elistiel. Fuck No! The angel doctor cant just come around and decide,if his babies can't be help or not .Hell no,he won't allowed it.

"What the fuck do you mean,they can't be help? How can you decide that,without even fucking trying?! Cas don't listen to him man,we'll get help from somewhere else." 

He shouted,not caring about causing a scene in the hospital.Its his babies they're talking about.

"Don't try to twist my words or my intentions Winchester.I want to help these children too,but I can't. No one can,except our father, who im sure,you must have heard ,is not in heaven .And we don't know where our father is"

The angel said,threateningly. Dean can hear the fluttering of wings,and thunder cracking outside.When did it start raining? Well the mc.fluffy feather doctor can work the thunder,and wings but he's not backing down until the angel explained,and explained good about why his babies can't be helped .Sam and Cas was standing dumbstrucked,and after a moment turn and cast sad,painful eyes on him.What the hell.Had Cas and Sam given up hopes based on the bastard angels words?! He won't stand for it>

 

"These are my kids you're talking about here. I won't back down or believe the shits you just spilled,until you open your mouth, tell me and fucking make me believed why I should give up on them.Because I will never give up on them, even if you throw me back to hell again,because you fucking made the decisions without trying to save them or help them" 

He spat looking eye to eye with the angel.He don't give a fuck whether he got burn or throw to the deepest part of hell.These bastards can't just come and decide who can be help and who can't be.

"If you really must know then you will Winchester. These children's existences are slowly fading.They may lived like this,eyes closed to the world.But they will die,and they will do so after suffering silently sleeping here waiting for their times" 

What the fuck?! Bastard! He lunged at the angel,punching him,even if he can hear and feel the pain of his own bones breaking .But the bastard had declares the fates of his babies like they're just some guinea pigs.Sam had jump to his feet,and had grab him with both hands,trying to separate him from the angel.But Cas? Cas had just nodded his head at the doctor.The beautiful blues of his eyes,already losing their lights.Cas? The angel had then turn to look at him,with those lifeless eyes,despairs clear on his face

"Dean,my brother is right.I have had a suspicions about our children's illness,but I had not want to accept it.Because if i do,i will have to accept the truth that i will lose them too.I have seen this happen before.Our children...We're losing them Dean" 

Cas said,turning his head toward the babies but eyes far away in some cold dark and empty place.The angel was standing so still, like a damn statue,like an impenetrable rmoutain.Cold,hard and lifeless..Not moving just like the babies in the bed,except his mouth.  
No! Cas was wrong.Maybe this time its a mistake.Maybe this time they can save the babies .

"Cas? Don't say those words.We've had much worst than this.Curses,hell deaths,but we always come out of them alive.We can save our kids too.Please man don't give up" 

He pleaded.Now no longer able to keep the tears in his eyes.Sam look like he'd given up.And now Cas? 

"Winchester? You can't. No matter how much you try,you won't be able to save them,unless you find my father.You will wait for him,but let me tell you.These children suffers the worst pain,worst than being in hell,with every breath they're taking.Either you chose to send them back or keep them here to suffer pains,much worst than the pains you suffered while you were in hell"

Dean's legs shooked and he fell to the ground on his knees.Tears falling freely on the carpeted floor.Sam was beside him in an instant,hugging him with one arm.But he seriously think he can't never be comfort by anything in the world right now.

 

"But why are their existences fading? I have never heard anything of it before?" 

He heard his brother questioned,with choked voice.Sam was crying too?

"Because the one who summoned them was not powerful enough,to support his own existence and these children's at the same time "

"What do you mean! These babies.Are not they from God?.Is he not the most powerful being or something?"

 

"No.My father has nothing to do with these children.Castiel had told me that Lucifer's offspring was the one who summoned these children" 

What?! Dean can hear the conversation between the angel and his brother now,but what the hell did the angel said.Lucifer's offspring was the one who brought the kids? 

 

"Jack? But.." 

He heard Sam questioned.Shock and confusion plain in his brother's voice.

"Sam its true.Jack told me today,when you and Dean were here.Jack brought Daniel and Emmanuel here,unknowingly." 

"Okay Cas but what did Elistiel mean,when he say to send Nuel and Danny back? Where will they go?"

Sam keep pressing and Dean was thankful.Because right now he's out like a light,due to angers and pain.At least he will know more about the whole situations, his brother having a mind to questioned what he needed to know.

"Send them back to where they don't exist.Their existences will be erased completely from this world..And only Jack can do that."

Cas said,not even looking at any of them.But his gaze was fixed solely on the unconscious babies.Cas looked like he had reverted back to the angel he and Bobby had met in that barn.Cold and hard.No traces of affections visibles in those once expressive eyes anymore.

All of shits because of,the devil's spawn? He was right about the freak being a monster.He will kill them slowly and painfully, just like his bastard evil father.This time by killing the people they love the most.  
He lunged at the Jack,only to be stopped by Cas death grip on his shoulder.What the? 

"Cas let me go!! I said let me go.I'm gonna kill that monster right now.Let me go!!

He struggled against Cas death grip.Even Sam was holding him with both hands now.Why the fuck are they trying to save that monster.They're suffering because of him .

" Dean.Stop.Its not Jack's faults.Jack had done it without knowing what's he's doing.But he love Emmanuel and Daniel as much as we do"

"Cas is right Dean.Jack is just a kid man.He probably did not know any better what's he's doing.Jack? Why did you do this buddy?"

 

Sam asked looking at Jack.No a monster,that's what he is.

"For the nougats.Dean said i could go back to the Disneyland palace if we have children to take along" 

What?! The freak have mess up,make them suffer for fucking nougats?! Bastard!

He was about to lunged at the devil's spawn again this time to snap the freak's neck,kid or not,but stopped death in his tracks, when he heard more words spilling out of his mouth.

"And for father.I saw my father longing gazes whenever father saw human and their children,when we were at the Disney's land palace.One time while we were at the nougats outdoor kitchen , a woman asked my father to hold her baby,and I've never seen my father looking so happy.I just want father to always be that happy.So I asked grandpa Chuck to send my brothers here.Father I apologized if I caused you pain for my mistakes.I apologized to you to Dean.I'm sorry..maybe I'm really just a monster like what you said."

Fuck! So the kid had done it all for Cas.Did he know about Cas happiness more that him.He had never noticed or asked Cas what the angel want,but the kid had noticed and had prayed,,not used his freak power to bring Nuel and Danny. For Cas's happiness? He feel like a biggest asshole in the world.He was the one who lied to the kid about Disneyland and mislead him. The kid had probably go along with what he heard and see without knowing any better.He's just a kid like Danny and Nuel.Sam and Cas were right.

He's going to lose the kids,and Cas too for a while.The angel will healed after sometimes, Dean know it.But they will still have to suffered again.He really want to blame Jack.But because of the kid,he had been able to meet Nuel and Danny.To see Cas happy.To have a chance to be a father and share it with Cas.Even if it had been only for a short time.He didn't not have the heart to blame or hate the kid anymore.And he won't let his babies suffered even for a second,while looking for Chuck.  
He had made his decisions.Even though it break his heart,he have to do it.He make his way toward Cas,took the angel hand in one of his own,and hug the man with his other.He looked at Jack who was standing there,head bowed ,hands clutched in a white knuckled grip.

"Jack,I understand why you did it and I don't blame you for any of it anymore.You did it out of love for Cas.And you're not a monster.You have much more heart than any of us,so you're not a monster.I'm sorry for calling you that.I know you love Cas, Nuel and Danny.So you will do something for them ,Cas,Sam and me.To end their sufferings and our pain because we cant fucking help them.We can't watch them half dead lying there and suffering silently anymore.You will do what a son will do,what a brother will do and what family will do.You will end our sufferings and pains.Send Danny and Nuel back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you guys were expecting this fic to be fluffy but,its Supernatural so there's always gonna be angst. This is more like a back story,because I'm going to write sequels, and I'm spoiling this whole story,but the sequels will be teeth rotting fluffies.We need to feel the angst first in order to appreciate the fluffs.The story will be too cliché if its fluffy from start to end.Don't worry its really a happy ending story.


	7. Chapter 7

"Send the babies back"

************  
Dean woke up with a jolt.That memory again? He sat up on his bed,and look around.It was still dawn.Dean rubbed the sweat off his face with his palms.

Its has already been 4 months.4 months since that day .4 months since Danny and Nuel disappeared right in front of their eyes.4 months of empty crib,unused babies clothes,still folded neatly on the dressing table.4 months of silence,emptiness, and painful memories.4 months since he'd lost Cas to despairs.

Dean remembered that day at the hospital.Every second of it clear in his mind.He had asked.No he had pleaded to Jack to send the babies back.Jack had protested,but had given up,after Sam had tearfully pleaded while explaining to him about how the babies are suffering..

"Danny and Nuel are suffering .Cas will suffer too,to see them suffer.Please Jack.This time you can make it right" 

Dean remembered Sam pleading.Jack had look at Cas,and had nodded his head.His childish bright eyes not so bright anymore.Did Jack see the pain inside of Cas.He was sure Jack had agreed to send the babies back because of Cas.

Cas had not even said a word the whole time.Elistiel had stand beside Cas but had not said a word too.Cas had not even cast one glance at any of them,through the whole conversation.Not even a glance, away from Danny and Nuel.Was the angel imprinting the babies,their memories,their souls to himself to be remembered for centuries.He had not been able to keep the tears in his eyes at that thought.

It did not take long after that,for Jack to do what he was asked to do.Sam had bid his last goodbye,kissing the babies cheeks,tearfully.Cas was still unmoving.But Dean had taken the babies and hold them in his arms one last time.They do not look like they're suffering,but just sleeping.Dean had put them back in the bed close to each others.Even when they will disappeared somewhere,they will have each others.

Dean does not know what Jack did.And it does not involved blood,witchcraft or devils shits.But the kid had just close his eyes,murmuring something which sound like a prayer and then the babies had disappeared in a glow of soft warm bluish light.Was it grace? Were the babies angels too,like Cas? Dean remembered thinking that ,with an enormous feeling of lost and pain.

Elistiel had said goodbye with one supporting hug to Cas,and a nod to him,and had disappeared,needing to save kids that could still be saved.But not his kids.Dean thought bitterly.They had walked out of the hospital,without any questioning or paperwork's.Somehow the memories about Danny and Nuel had been erased from the nurses and doctors minds,as if the babies have not been examined by them hours ago.So Cas was right.The babies will disappeared as if they never exist.But they will always exist for him Sam,Jack and Cas.In their heart and minds for the rest of their life.  
*******************  
Dean's heart throbbed painfully at the memory.He had lost the kids and Cas along with them.The angel had disappeared most of the time now,and Dean never asked where the angel went.They need to cope with the pain,and Dean will give the angel space to do that.Cas will always be there to help them during their hunts though.Sam would walk around the bunker like he's walking on eggshells. Dean know that his brother was trying hard not to mentioned or do anything that may triggered the memories of the babies.And although he's thankful for that,but it was really not necessary. He did not think he'll be able to forget the kids even if he fall into some permanent amnesia,especially not to Cas.Abf Jack? The kid always look so guilty,especially infront of him.Did the kid still think that he blamed him for everthing? Dean had also caught the kid more than once,in his bedroom, looking at the empty crib.Cas was right,Jack really did love Danny and Nuel even if the kid does not really understand shits about human sentiments, like sibling love or family love.More than once,he had try to make the kid understand that he's not mad anymore,because in truth it really was not the kid's fault. Jack still look guilty though but at least he's not walking round the bunker,looking like a kicked puppy.Dean never really hate the kid.He had just made an excuse to blame the kid for losing his mom,Cas and the kids,just to make his pain a bit bearable. But deep down he had never hate Jack.He like the kid,he admit it.Jack reminded him so much of Cas.

A soft clang in the silent bunker,jolted him up from his thoughts.He does not need to panic or guess about the source of it.Because he's sure where that noise had come from.The quest bedroom, where they had temporarily turn it into a baby room,months ago. Cas?

He rip aside the comforter,donned his feetwear and made way toward the quest bedroom.The door was opened and when he'd taken a look inside, his quess were proven correct.It was Cas.The angel was sitting on the bed,looking at the babies clothes on the dressing table with a far away look.Dean's heart throbbed again painfully.

Cas had disappeared two days ago like most of the time now.And whenever he's in the bunker,the angel will spent his time in this bedroom.Dean himself have tried to avoid this room as much as possible.Even Sam have tried to do same too.His brother had really loved the kids as much as he and Cas did.

He look at the angel sadly.Cas had not even heard him or detect his presence.Castiel the angel of the Lord who can detect demons under heavy disguise miles away ,nowlcan't hear his heavy footsteps,a foot away,or detect his presence right infront of his eyes,too lost in despairs.Dean can't take this shit anymore.He had made a promise to let Cas cope and deal with the lost,by giving the angel as much space and freedom as the angel need,but at this rate he will lose the angel too.He won't let that happen.Fuck No.

"Cas?"  
He said,bringing the angel out of his thoughts.

"Dean? What are you doing here? I apologize if I woke you up"  
Cas said looking at apologetically.

"Its okay Cas.I was already awake"  
He said,moving to sit in the bed beside Cas.The angel had just nodded his head and then continued to stare at the babies clothes with a far away look.

Damn it he cant deal with this anymore.First the kids and now Cas? He won't let that happen.

"Cas.Stop it! Stop the shits you're doing.The disappearing, the silences,the pulling away, all of the shits you do to deal with the pain alone"

He shouted,too lost in the anger and pain not at Cas but their shitty life and shitty fates.The angel look taken aback,and was staring at him with hurt eyes,mouth set in a hard line.

"Stop dealing with the pain alone.I'm here for you,always have been! I'm going through the same shits too Cas and i need you to stay beside me through all that.And i cant deal with it all,while watching you drifting away from me every second.I lost Danny and Nuel,and I'm not losing you too! So stop doing this shits and let's just just stay the fuck together and help each other get through it!!"

He really lost it.But he just can't keep doing this shit anymore.He's done with the smiling and accepting all the pains and losts and shits in his life with fakes smiles.He's done with the shitty fate, playing with him.He's the the one who will fucking write and decide his own fate and no one else ,not even fate herself

"Dean I'm sorry.I did not not know you feel that way,and that you've suffer because of me.But I do not know how to deal with the lost.I just love Daniel and Emmanuel so much Dean"

Cas said,looking hurt and guilty.Dean hug the angel with one arm,cursing the fates for playing with them.

Damn it Chuck! At least hear Cas ,if not my fucking prayers.He's your fucking son,who'd always sacrifices and had been loyal and gone through so many shits for you!! Why am I still fucking believing in you anyway? You're better dead than being alive,coz you do nothin but give people lost hopes,lost faith.You hear me Chuck? But Cas? He deserved everything he wish from you,after what he'd done for you. Dean thought in anger.Cas has rest his head on his shoulder.The angel look so human right now.So fragile and weak.A snap will break the angel's heart into pieces. 

"Its going to be alright Cas.We're going to get through this together. Me ,you,Sam and Jack.Just don't pull yourself away from us.We need you.I need you Cas."

He really need Cas.He does not think he can come out of this and go on without Cas alone.

"Yes Dean.I'm sorry for what I did.We'll go through this all together from now on.I don't want to lose you too Dean"

Cas said,looking at him with those soul searching eyes.Dean had really miss those expressive eyes all these 4 months.He hug the angel more tighter.As long as they're together,they'll be fine.He lost the kids but he won't lose Cas,Sam and even Jack.They're his family.And he will do everything to keep them together.  
******************************

2 weeks later:

"Man,that was the worst case we've ever taken care of.That ghost dude is powerful.What is he? A heavyweight wrestler or some shit before he dies.My back's broken"

Dean rants and complaints. Seriously his brother could be such a drama queen,if he want to be.Dean's back does not look broken or anything to be honest.The ghost had just knocked Dean,in one of a rattly old cupboard,not a bull dozer.Sam rolled his eyes,watching as Cas fuss over Dean nonexistent broken bones.

But he's thankful to enjoy moments like these again.They've finally gone back to their old life's.Cas does not disappear anymore,and Dean is gobbling food again,not just booze.Even Jack is no longer walking around looking like a kicked guilty puppy.The lost and memory are still fresh,but they're dealing with it in the right way.And he's thankful for that.He won't lose Dean,Cas,and Jack too after losing everyone he love before He really miss the babies though.They're still his first nephews,and nobody gonna change that.

"Seriously Dean.Stop being a baby and act like a man.If your back's broken,how the hell are you chilling there on the couch rewatching Dr.Sexy.Again.?"

He asked,rolling his eyes at his brother.Said brother answered him with a very respectable middle finger like an adult that he is.Cas was still fussing over Dean.Seriously,Cas was too naive for his own good 

"Cas leave it dude.My brother's being just a drama queen.His back's not broken.So no need to troubled yourself man.Just leave him there to drools over Dr.Sexy,in front of his boyfriend I might add" 

He said pointedly at Dean.His brother was appreciating and drooling over another man right in front his boyfriend,lover? Seriously.His brother does not deserved Cas at all.

 

"Shut up Samantha. Atleast I'm not the one watching Harry Potter series,and cry about some Dibby or Dabby's death like a 5 years old"

"His name was Dobby you jerk"

"Whatever Bitch"

They glared at each other from across the room.Jack grabbing hold of the remote at that moment from Dean's hand and was surfing through the TV children shows now.And Cas look like he does not want to deal with them anymore.Their glaring contest was cut short by footsteps coming down the stairsThey look towards the stairs,hands already on their guns.Only to find out that the person was Jody

" Jody what you're doing here.Claire running off again?"

Dean asked already rushing in to hug Jody.They've not seen her for so many months.Jody hug Dean affectionately and then made her way toward him and give him a motherly hug too She nod at Cas smiling warmly,and Cas returning it with a warm smile too. 

"I'm not here for Claire, and no she had not run off again.In fact she's doing great,in school and even with me and Alex" 

Jody said,looking at Cas.Probably still unconsciously seeing Cas as Claire's father.Claire might not be Cas's kid but Cas respect Jimmy and Cas's probably the only blood relative Claire got left right now.Beside Cas look like he care a lot about Claire too.

"Okay.So what you doing here?.You need help with a case or something?

" When will you shut up Dean? Just let me talk first ,would you."

Jody said,lecturing Dean who was was looking sheepish and ashamed at the same time.Serve the jerk right.

"I'm here because,a Ben got hold by the traffic cops,and then during the ride to the station, he said he know you guys and want to meet you,so I drive him here,just to be safe.He's outside,you can deal with him yourselves.I'm off,I have my duties to attend to.Don't forget to keep in touch when you boys are not busy.You have a lot of explaining to do about this"

Jody lecture ,narrowing her eyes at them but had given them each ,one motherly hugs before leaving.They heard car engines running and the police siren going on and then a moment later,footsteps making down the stairs along with squeaky noise,like small wheels rolling on the stone floor.Then they heard it.Babies babbles.

"Ba! Ba!" 

Sam eyes goes wide,Dean move forward and Cas was already rushing toward the stairs.The babies babbles got even more louder.Then Dean had taken off after Cas too

"Ba!"

It could not be real.He's dreaming.Those voices? Danny and Nuel.Its a dream. But he's not dreaming,because Cas and Dean was coming down the stairs a moment later,carrying Danny and Nuel in their arms with a person following behind them.Is that ?

"Chuck?"

"Hello Sam"

.  
*********************

10 minutes later Sam found them all sitting at the couches,Cas and Dean busy with the babies,while he was staring at Chuck,who was staring at the TV where Jack were watching some Disney movie, again.Is this a romcom or something.Was Gabriel behind this?

"Uhh,Chuck what are doing here?

He need to know.I mean is this a play or sit com or something? Danny and Nuel are back,Chuck is here.He really need to wake up,if this is a dream.

"Yeah Chuck what are you doing here?And how you'd got these kids? Is this something for your novels again?A plot? Tragedy?.Because you've given shits about us all these time when we need you,and now you're here,with our kids.Is this some kind of jokes or plans we don't know about.Do we need to be prepared for more incoming shits we've got to deal with, after this?"

Dean asked sarcastically. Cas was looking at Chuck too now.And for once, had not reprimands Dean for talking like that to Chuck.Danny and Nuel are on the rug covered floor,playing with each other.They look so big.How old are they now.

 

"I don't know what to say to you guys.I know I've left you guys to deal with a lot but not ever for once have I muted you guys out.I heard you Dean.I heard Cas prayers too.It did not feel good for me too,to ignored you guys like that.But I have no choice.I may be God but it does not make me or my power limit less"

Chuck said looking guilty.Sam know Chuck was right,but still it feel like shits when Chuck ignored them,whenever they need him.

"Your power is not limitless? Then why are Danny and Nuel here now? We need you to do that 4 months ago man.Did you do it on purpose to write your tragic novels or some shits?" 

Dean continued.His brother look so bitter and angry. But Sam can understand why his brother is acting this way.Chuck could just have help save the babies all those 4 months ago.Even Cas seem to think the same.The angel has not reprimands Dean for being disrespectful toward Chuck again.

"It was not for my novels Dean.I did not left heaven again for that.The reason I can't help you guys all those months, is because I can't.I did not ignored you.I see everything and hear everything Dean.After I left with Amara,I left heaven again to fix everything destroyed during my absences.And then I had tried to fixed what Jack's birth have brought about as much as I can.I cant help and fix everything Dean.I am sorry to abandoned you all when you need me but I had not done it intentionally"

Chuck said.This time he does not look guilty and just tired.Dean had been silent too after Chuck's speech.His brother might be unreasonable most of the time,but Dean can understand how someone can't always be there for people who need them ,no matter how much they try.Cas look guilty now though.Cas surely can understand more about Chuck as God and his works and God responsibilities having lived in heaven for thousands of years

"Uhh,okay man we understand that but..why now?I mean why did you bring Danny and Nuel now? And how you'd do it? Are not they like..uhh dead or something ?"

Sam questioned.Dean and Cas had remain silent probably feeling guilty for going at Chuck like that,especially his brother.But he really need answers.This whole things seem a bit too unbelievable to him.

"Well they're kinda dead.But they're not normal kids,and since they have a soul they got in, in heaven.I brought them now coz I've just been back to heaven myself .Amara and Gabriel were the ones watching these babies while I was out of heaven."

Chuck said solemnly.Dean and Cas look shocked but also thankful.Well that's still does not make any sense.Amara or Gabriel could have brought the babies by themselves too.

"Alright. But why can't Gabriel or Amara brought them.I mean they know these babies are Cas's and Dean's right?"

Chuck nodded his head at him in affirmation. Cas is watching the babies now,crawling toward Jack while Jack although looking very happy to have them back,but looked confused,probably not knowing what he should do with the babies babbling at him.Danny and Nuel were probably asking for Jack to play with them.But then Jack had get down on the floor too and now the babies were crawling all over him.Jack look so happy,smiling his wide bright smile.The babies doing the same while babbling nonsense,drools hanging on their mouth.Well they sure looks like brothers.Cas was smiling softly at the kids, and Sam could not help doing the same too

"...close heaven? Are you serious?"

Sam heard his brother says.He'd totally forgot about Chuck and Dean while watching the kids.Seem like Dean had already asked Chuck what he had wanted to asked himself.

 

"Yes.Before I left I closed it to keep the angels who are planning munity against me to hunt Jack inside..Most importantly to keep Gabriel inside.I grounded him.And nobody can opened the heaven gate except me. Not even Amara"

Chuck said shrugging.Dean look skeptical but ,finally nod,seemingly accepting that Chuck had not ignored them on purpose and has no motives behind any of this.

"Well,since you didn't have any choice and did not purposely left or ignored us when we need you.I'm okay with it.And the cherry on top, you did it to help Jack and you brought back the kids so..Thanks I guess."

"Yes father.Thanks you so much"

"Its alright Castiel.You're my son,so I will always watch over you and hear your prayers.Dean and Sam too of course. By the way I still have a lot to fix so you won't see or hear from me for a while.But don't worry I will always watch over you,especially my grandkids over there.Castiel be a good father to Jack and believe in him.He's a good kid I can see it.Dean,Sam thank you for everything."

Chuck said smiling at each of them and then after casting fond looks at Jack,Danny,and Nuel,disappeared.

Silence

"Uhh well then? Who's hungry" 

Dean broke the silence and as expected it was about something related to food.Sam was about to comment something sarcastic about that,but the babies beat him to it.

"Ba!"

Both of the babies shouts looking, at them from Jack's lap.Cas was smiling fondly and Dean look proud.Seriously? Don't tell him the kids will turn into gluttons like Dean!.

"Thats my boys!! Now how about some pies and ice cream for my the kids ,huh Cas?!!"

Sam heard his brother exclaimed and then two 'ba' of approvals from the babies and Jack?? and Cas was saying yes too?? No way! He can't deal with these kind of problems anymore! Chuck? Please take me with you!!

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean to post this as a long one shot.But I accidentally hit the post instead of save.No point now but just to post this story in seperate chapters.Enjoy reading though


End file.
